


Glitter Attack

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and nothing but fluff, Married Life, non-massecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Sakura comes home to find that her pristine house looks like a bomb of glitter went off. In Itachi’s defense he never saw the attack coming.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Gifts for Shannaro





	Glitter Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannaro-sakura (Gatomon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatomon/gifts).



> This is all just one big pile of fluff, enjoy!! 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely bonbonchan for the help when my brain was too fried to look at this anymore!

Sakura was looking forward to being home after a long day’s work. All she wanted to do was take off her work clothes, put on some comfy pants, and settle down on the sofa for some cuddles. It had been a long 14-hour shift in the hospital. 

She felt a smile coming on as she got to her front door. Nirvana was just a few seconds away. As she opened the door she froze dead in her tracks. Her usually pristine living room was ...was… it was like a bomb of glitter and paint went off. There was even glitter on her ceiling. What looked to be confetti was scattered all over the walls. As she walked into the house further her feet stuck to the floor. She saw various beads and streamers littering her furniture. Irritation was starting to fill her, she was not going to clean up this mess. 

The moment she walked up to their house she sensed Itachi in the kitchen. She wasted no time in storming in to see what the hell just happened. However, she stopped when she heard giggles and a frustrated sigh. Sakura peaked around the door frame and wanted nothing more than a camera to capture the scene before her. 

There stood her husband. His long luxurious hair was not in its usual low ponytail. Instead, it looked to have been crudely braided in different sections. It was no longer jet black; it was littered with glitter, chunky hair clips (Sakura didn’t know where those came from), and multiple ribbons. His standard-issue shinobi pants had various paint colors splattered about. It looked like his shirt lost a fight with a pair of scissors. 

Beside Itachi stood Fumiko, their 5-year-old daughter. Her black hair was perfectly braided in a complicated braid with ribbons weaved into it. Her outfit, like her father’s, was splattered with different paint colors and glitter. She was standing beside Itachi, arms folded and watching him closely. Strapped on Itachi’s back was a familiar mop of pink hair. Their 1-year-old son, Omoikane was trying to peak over Itachi’s shoulder as he worked on dinner. It appeared that neither of them trusted their father to make something edible. 

“Tou-san, that’s not how you are supposed to stir it.” Fumiko was trying to take the spatula out of Itachi’s hand. It appears she inherited her mother’s stubbornness. Sakura’s cover was blown as she couldn’t help holding in her laughter anymore. Fumiko tried to jump for the spatula that Itachi held over his head and that caused the dam to burst. Fumiko and Itachi both turned to her at the same time, left eyebrows raised. Omoikane started to smile and chant “mama”. Even Omoikane wasn’t spared from the glitter or paint either, her poor little boy. 

“Okaa-san! You’re home.” Fumiko ran to Sakura and Itachi looked betrayed as Omoikane tried to escape from his carrier as well. 

“We made birthday cards for Kaka-sensei!” As Fumiko ran off to get her creation Itachi knew what was coming. 

“What the hell happened to my house? Why would you let her get into my craft supplies?” Itachi looked at his beautiful wife and sighed. Fumiko must never give Sakura ‘that look,’ otherwise, she would know why all this happened. Sakura took the spatula from Itachi and made him sit down. She then brought Omoikane into her arms as she finished dinner. 

“She gave me  _ that look _ .” Sakura just looked at him and Itachi delved into the mayhem that was today. 

_ Sakura had made breakfast before heading off to work for the day. It was her first long shift since she had given birth to Omoikane just over a year ago. One perk about being the head of the hospital was choosing the best shifts. However, Izumi needed to exchange a shift to go to her doctor’s appointment. She and Shisui were expecting their first. Izumi couldn’t find anyone to cover for it, but then Sakura volunteered to take it. “I get to know first if I am having a niece or a nephew.” That was her stipulation, which Izumi readily agreed to.  _

_ Everything was fine when Sakura first left for work. Itachi was running Fumiko through some basic chakra drills. Itachi and Sakura had decided to teach her some basics after she awakened her Sharingan. Their daughter was only 4 years old when she activated her bloodline trait. Sakura had gone into labor when she was bathing Fumiko and their poor little girl was so worried the rush of emotions led to her summoning the Sharingan. Since that day she has not been allowed to activate it.  _

_ So that led to them being in their backyard for 3 hours running through simple drills. Not only was she working on her chakra control, which she seemed to be taking after her mother, but she also worked on target practice. Omoikane watched as he played with his own plastic kunai, they were more of a teething set than an actual practice set. When Omoikane and Fumiko started to get cranky Itachi took them inside for some food and hopefully a nap. Itachi quickly heated up the 3 bentos Sakura had made the night prior. After having a full belly Omoikane went down for his usual nap. While tucking Omoikane into his bed, Fumiko found the glitter.  _

_ “Fumiko what are you getting into?” Itachi watched his daughter dig through Sakura’s art supplies.  _

_ “I want to make a card for Kaka-sensei’s birthday. Kurenai-san is always talking about how he needs more things to read.”  _

_ “Fumiko, we do not get into your mother’s supplies. We will go to the store once Omoikane wakes up and get supplies appropriate for you to use.” Itachi went to take the glitter out of his daughter’s hand when she refused.  _

_ “No! I want to use these.” Fumiko started to pout her lower lip. Itachi ran a hand through his hair. It was usually Sakura who dealt with Fumiko, so he was at a loss.  _

_ “How about we wait for Omoikane to wake up. Why don’t you let me do your hair? I watched Ino do that braid last time in your hair. Would you like me to try?” Fumiko raved about the hairstyle Ino did a few months ago. She wouldn’t let anyone touch her hair for days. Itachi watched as his daughter debated his proposal. Why did he and Sakura have to have such intelligent children?  _

_ “Fine, but I get to do yours too.” Itachi gulped. No one touched his hair. When he opened his mouth to protest he stopped. Fumiko was standing with her arms behind her back, her big green eyes staring at him, and lower lip quivering. So the feared Itachi Uchiha, feared by all nations, caved to his 5-year-old daughter.  _

_ “Come on Fumiko let’s get your hairbrush and some ribbons.”  _

_ That led to Itachi struggling with interweaving the ribbons into his daughter’s long black hair. After an hour of struggling, he succeeded in his task. He had a triumphant smirk on his face as Fumiko looked in the mirror. ‘It looked better than Ino’s,’ he thought to himself.  _

_ “Tou-san, this is almost as good as Ino-san!” If Itachi was a lesser man he would have fallen out of his chair. “Now I get to do yours!!!” Fumiko was bouncing up and down. Itachi sat down. He had undergone a lot in his Shinobi career, but never wanted to relive this experience ever again.  _

_ Fumiko tugged and pulled at his hair. He could hear the roots screaming in protest. She had divided his hair into 4 different sections, she wanted to use multiple ribbons. Itachi would find his hand batted away whenever he tried to help, her fingers kept getting tangled into his gorgeous flowy locks. After 30 minutes of torture, she was done. Itachi had to hold in his tears as he stared at his hair. It looked like a rat’s nest that a clown threw up on.  _

_ He couldn’t dwell in his self-pity for very long because Omoikane started to cry. Itachi went to get him out of his crib and almost left him there. Omoikane started to giggle once Itachi walked in. This was what Itachi’s life had come to being laughed at by his 1-year-old son. It took a few minutes for Omoikane to calm down and Itachi was heading back into their living room. He froze dead in his tracks.  _

_ Fumiko had gotten ahold of Sakura’s art supplies and was happily working at the coffee table. Glitter was all over the table and floor. He could see that different acrylic paints on the floor beside her.  _

_ “Fumiko, I told you that you are not allowed to use your mother’s supplies. You need to put them away and then you will be helping me clean this mess.” As Itachi went to take the glue out of Fumiko’s hand all chaos broke out.  _

_ She squeezed the glue at Itachi’s face. Itachi, who was not anticipating a frontal attack, didn't dodge in time. Glue splattered all over him and Omoikane, who just laughed. Fumiko got a glint in her eyes, similar to her mother’s as she picked up the glitter. “Don’t even thi--” Before Itachi could finish the sentence, glitter was smacking him in the face. That then led to a 60-minute arts and craft war that everyone came out a loser, except for Fumiko’s hari. Even the house was not spared.  _

“I was finally able to corral her and decided to make dinner. We haven't had a chance to clean yet or get the paint and glitter out of Omoikane’s hair.” Sakura just looked at her husband. The lines under his eyes looked more prominent and his body language looked defeated. 

“Let me go clean up Fumiko and Omoikane. I’ll set the table once the kids are cleaned.” Sakura pressed a gentle kiss to Itachi’s forehead and he leaned into her body. No wonder the kids preferred her. Itachi looked up and instead of being met with his wife’s forest green eyes, he saw Omoikan’s black eyes watching him. He may have inherited his mother’s hair coloring, but his eyes and personality were all Itachi. 

Itachi leaned back and listened to Sakura talk to their children. He saw her chasing Fumiko around as she escaped the tub. Soon everyone but Itachi was all cleaned up. After the kids ate, Sakura herded them to their beds for the night. 

“Come on. Time to clean you up too, mister.” Sakura held out her hand and pulled him up. 

Itachi sat as Sakura gently started to work on undoing the damage to his hair. He thought about his life and what it had come to. Sakura’s finger gently massaged into his scalp as she undid all of the knots and ribbons. She hummed the lullaby she would sing to their children as they fell asleep every night. Itachi smiled as he thought of his life and how he would never change it for the world. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [jennity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity) Log in to view. 




End file.
